


Wanda’s troublemaker

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cuties, F/M, Kiss on the Cheek, Struggling, Verbal Fight, a lot of this is happening in Wakanda, first look, protest, winter soldier - Freeform, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: Wanda and Pietro meet the Winter Soldier for the first time.





	1. First Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the little clip we saw on Maria Hill’s tablet of Pietro and Wanda during a protest in Avengers age of Ultron :)

Pietro and Wanda were at the front line of the protest. In front of them, soldiers were protecting the ambassade where the sokovian president was hiding. The population had been protesting for hours and had a few close calls of fights with the soldiers. Everyone was screaming, cursing and pushing each other. A few cameras were there filming the messy protest.  
Suddenly, a window of the ambassade broke and the ambassador himself fell out of it. A couple of seconds after, a second man jumped out of the window and landed on his feet. He was wearing a mask and black gear with multiple knives and guns, but what really struck Wanda is that his left arm was entirely in metal. All the protestors froze and became silent as if death itself was standing in front of them. Wanda grabbed Pietro’s hand who had a concerned look on his face. A civilian next to Wanda yelled to the soldiers in Sokovian  
“Hey! Do something, stop him!”  
The masked man held up his gun and shot the civilian right in the chest without even looking at him. As the civilian fell on the ground, the other protestors finally realized what had just happened and started panicking. While everyone else was running and screaming, Wanda and Pietro stayed still, paralyzed of fear, and watched the masked man walking up to the ambassador.  
He was on the ground trying to get up but was too hurt to escape. The masked man put his feet on the ambassador’s chest and shot him right between the eyes. Wanda and Pietro were still not moving, Pietro wanted to but couldn’t let his sister alone in this mess. She was watching the mask man walk towards them but still didn’t move, like she wasn’t afraid. The masked man stopped and looked at the Maximoff twins. Pietro looked down trying not to provoke and get killed by the masked man while Wanda looked right into his eyes. The masked man looked at her before walking past them and stealing the car of a civilian. Wanda finally moved and looked at her brother. Pietro hugged her quickly  
“let’s go back home, we can’t stay here”. The twins then ran away, both hoping they would never see the masked man again.


	2. Kiss on the cheek and smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Civil War, when Bucky is still cryogenised and Wanda enters his mind so that he doesn’t feel completely alone

Being cryogenised was weird. Bucky was used to it now that he had been through this procedure multiple times but still it never felt good. He was seeing his memories like a spectator, sometimes he would sit on a Brooklyn bench and 9-year-old himself would pass running in front of him. It felt nice because none of the memories he was watching involved the winter soldier, this dark part of him that he was trying to get rid of. That’s why Bucky accepted to be cryogenised again, so that T’challa’s little sister or one of the Avengers could find a way to free him from the winter soldier. Bucky sat down on a bench in front of a school and looked at some teenagers bullying a boy. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice behind him. “James.” Wanda. He knew it was her because she was the only one that called him by his first name. “Maximoff.” Bucky turned around and looked at Wanda, she was standing there with a little smile and wearing fancy clothes from the 20-30’s. “How are you feeling James?” “Same as always. Did they find a way?“ “Not yet but they have made some progress.” “You said the same thing last time Maximoff.” “I know but this time Shuri is really close to finding a way to free you from the winter soldier.” Wanda put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the teenagers in front of them. “The blonde one, it’s Steve?” She said whilst looking at the boy getting bullied. “Yep, and the guy defending him right there, well it’s me.” “Looks like you were always a hero James, even as a teenager.” Bucky chuckled. “Not sure about that but thanks Maximoff”. Wanda smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving. When Bucky realized what Wanda did, she was already gone. He touched his cheek and smiled, his first real smile in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to add that part of the story :)


	3. Troubles in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in Wakanda, Wanda and Bucky have their first verbal fight, they didn’t like it at all.

One of the wakandan kids was helping Bucky to tie his hair into a bun when Wanda entered in the cabin.

She was wearing black converse and shorts, a red AC/DC tank top and a beautiful vibranium necklace Shuri had gifted her. She was carrying a grey bag with the Shield logo on it and sat on the ground watching the little kid and Bucky in silent. After the kid was done, Bucky thanked him and told him to go play with his friends.  As he left, Bucky got up and sat on the ground in front of Wanda who had a perplexed look.

“What’s going on Maximoff? What’s in the bag?”

Wanda sighed and opened the bag, full of different files from different years and countries.

“I told them it was a bad idea but they think that knowing what you did when you were controlled by Hydra would help you move on. These... are every police cases related to the winter soldier.”

Bucky looked at the bag which was containing probably more than a hundred files. 

“What if looking at one of those files makes  _him_   come out?”

“Then I’ll know what to do to control him” Said Wanda showing red sparkles on her fingers. Bucky was always fascinated by her powers, the red energy around Wanda’s hands was hypnotising if it wasn’t used against you. Still, Bucky knew that he could hurt her even with her powers restraining him. 

She had already ended up with a few broken ribs after he had pushed her against a wall during one of his Winter Soldier attacks, he didn’t stop apologising for the next two weeks and still felt really guilty about it. Bucky sighed, took one of the files and opened it; on the first page, two French press articles were glued.

«12 soldiers killed in their sleep, only witness talks about  an angel of death with a metal arm»

«Witness of the 12 soldiers massacre was murdered at his home last night»

Bucky quickly closed the file and put it back in the bag before burying his head in his hands. 

“You should go Maximoff, I’m done with these.”

“No I’m not going to leave, you can’t keep pushing everyone away”

Bucky looked up at her 

“I’m not pushing away anyone, not Steve, not you. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt if _he_ ever  comes out again and does things like this”. Wanda put a hand on his shoulder

“listen James, I understand wh-” “NO YOU DONT” screamed Bucky, “You chose to become one of Hydra’s experiments, I didn’t. They washed my brain and they tortured me over and over again.”

Wanda stood up and walked to the entry of the cabin. Before getting out she turned around and looked at him.

“I did sign up to become one of their experiments, but i thought I was signing up for Shield, the good guys, not Hydra. They manipulated me and gave me powers that I don’t even know the limit of. You’re not the only one who feels like a monster James.”

Bucky watched Wanda burst out of the cabin before looking down. 


End file.
